Ghor
'''Ghor' is a cybernetic Bounty Hunter, capable of merging his body with a large armorsuit. He appears in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Biography Ghor is a veteran of the liberation war of Wotan VII. During the war, Ghor was heavily injured and was forced to modify much of his body with state-of-the-art cybernetic replacements. As a result, only 6% of his original body remains. However, Ghor retains his personality and is known for his empathy, compassion, and sense of humor. Gentle and intelligent, he helps the weak, poor, and troubled by working as a Bounty Hunter for free or giving bounty money he earned to the victims of his targets.Galactic Federation Data: Ghor. Ghor also has a large armorsuit which doubles as a gunship and provides him with strong armaments, making him formidable in combat. Merging with his suit causes his personality to shift dramatically, making him aggressive and violent. Ghor works very well with anything mechanical, so he is often hired for missions requiring computer infiltration or manipulation.Creature Data: Ghor. Without his armor, however, he appears to be fairly weak; Samus is easily able to fend him off with three Power Beam shots when he confronts her in the Aurora Chamber maintenance level in SkyTown. This is further reinforced by his lore that states he is "not the most skilled of fighters." Aiding the Galactic Federation Ghor, along with Rundas, Gandrayda, and Samus Aran, is asked by Fleet Admiral Dane of the Galactic Federation to help stop the Phazon corruption of the Aurora Units. He travels to the GFS Olympus with the other Hunters and heads for the Ready Room there. Samus first sees him undergoing a biohazard scan in the Security Station and later officially meets him in the ship's Ready Room. Once the Space Pirates attack the ship and the planet Norion below, Ghor helps defend the ship by confronting the infiltrating Space Pirates. He then goes to Norion to help the Federation ground troopers and protect the base. On the planet, he fights the various Space Pirates and defeats a Berserker Lord when Samus meets him on the planet. He tells Samus to fix one of the planet's broken generators while he continues battling Space Pirates. It is notable that if Samus scans the first Berserker Lord then quickly brings up the info on what Ghor is battling by scanning it, the scan will give information on a Berserker Lord. Once the four Bounty Hunters reach the Control Tower to activate the cannon that will destroy the approaching Leviathan, Dark Samus appears and fires a burst of Phazon at them, causing them to fall unconscious. Two weeks later, Ghor awakens. Due to Dark Samus firing Phazon at him, his body is now self-producing Phazon, though with no apparent negative effects. The Federation gives him a Phazon Enhancement Device to use this Phazon and sends him to the planet Elysia to give the Aurora Unit there a vaccine to cure it of Phazon corruption. However, he is unable to successfully control the Phazon inside his body and becomes corrupted by it. Corruption Samus Aran is sent to Elysia's floating city, SkyTown, to find out why contact was lost with Ghor and to vaccinate AU 217. When she lands in SkyTown, she finds his face being displayed on various computers and eventually finds his armorsuit being attended by Repair Drones. Samus finds the AU and enters a maintenance tunnel that leads to the port where she can input the vaccine. After she does, she is confronted by Ghor, who uses his Plasma Cannon to destroy vital circuitry that connects the Aurora unit to the Skytown network. Aurora Unit 217 then tasks Samus with retrieving Ghor's Plasma Cannon to repair the circuitry. Soon afterwards, Samus's gunship sends her a transmission stating that an unknown entity is attacking the hull of her ship. Once Samus arrives to stop Ghor from destroying her gunship, he tells her that she is "just in time", and then deals a crippling blow to Samus's ship before throwing it in her direction. This crushes a piece of Chozo statuary above, preventing Samus from escaping. Battle Phase 1 After crippling Samus's ship with his mech, Ghor throws it at the gateway to the landing pad, smashing the wall and trapping Samus. As she remotely pilots her Gunship away, Ghor activates a large frontal shield, and with a maniacal laugh, he begins repeatedly charging Samus as well as attempting to crush her with a thruster-enabled leap that creates a seismic wave upon impact. When Ghor charges at Samus, she can freeze the Fuel Gel on the landing pad with an Ice Missile, which makes Ghor slip, lose control, and crash into one of the walls so that Samus can attack his generator. Another way Samus can get at Ghor's generator is by locking on to him and strafing around him when he gets close during his charge. Samus will then have a short time to shoot at the generator before he recovers and turns around. When the generator on the back of Ghor's armorsuit is damaged to a certain degree, the shield deactivates, stunning him for a while, and Ghor will fire shoulder missiles, small bursts of plasma, and a large plasma beam from his chest while stationary as well as using a spin attack until the shield is reactivated. He will repeat this attack pattern until the main reactor (his head) is severely damaged. Samus can easily dodge Ghor's missiles by going into her Morph ball and using the boost ball to outrun the missiles; Samus can also dodge the large plasma beam by space jumping at the correct moment and thus avoiding the attack; Samus can also avoid this attack by going into her morph ball and going very close/ underneath Ghor as this plasma beam is restricted to a specific range of angles. Phase 2 When the shield is permanently destroyed, he vents out energy that seemingly evaporates all Fuel Gel in the dock, and a small reactor will drop down from the undercarriage of his armorsuit. Samus can only hit it with ground-based attacks -- in other words, the Morph Ball. However, caution is required while in Morph Ball mode, as Ghor will attempt to grab her from afar using a hookshot launched from his arm and proceed to smash her against the floor. Bombs are preferable to the Hyper Ball because while Ghor takes limited damage from the Hyper Ball; Samus will still lose 25-50 units of energy. Hitting the small reactor with a fully charged Boost Ball is effective as well. In this phase, Ghor will use his previous attacks plus the previously mentioned hookshot. When the undercarriage is hit, Ghor's faceplate is temporarily uncovered and left vulnerable for a while. Phase 3 After Samus has inflicted critical damage on him, Ghor will lose his frontal armor and become desperate; he'll enter Hyper Mode and use every weapon at his disposal until Samus finishes off his main reactor. Ghor will then try to change his armor into its gunship mode and escape, but it explodes, leaving Ghor floating in the air. His body trembles and he seems to gasp as a wraith-like Dark Samus absorbs the Phazon in his body, consuming him completely despite Samus's efforts to stop her by firing at Dark Samus's ghost-like form. On wings of darkness, Dark Samus soars away from the landing pad, leaving behind only Ghor's Plasma Beam. Other Gandrayda sometimes morphs into Ghor when Samus fights her. In this form, she is known as "Ghor-G". Prior to her defeat, she will also morph into Ghor and fall down on her knees. Ghor makes one last appearance in the special ending of the game, in which Samus takes a moment to mourn her fallen comrades on the same landing site where she fought him. Weapons and Abilities Upon donning his armorsuit, Ghor becomes a force to be reckoned with. The cyborg's armorsuit grants him physical strength sufficient enough to spar evenly with a Berserker Knight and throw Samus' gunship with little effort. It also contains a formidable arsenal of weapons, all that are at his disposal in battle. These include: * Attack claws to fight hand-to-hand, and perform vicious spin attacks. * Laser cannons fitted on his attack claws. * A frontal shield to deflect attacks, also used to charge opponents. * A hookshot to ensnare opponents. * A Plasma Cannon mounted on his chest. * A Multi-Missile system. * Boosters to make high leaps in the air and land down, creating a shockwave. Weaknesses Without his armorsuit, Ghor is physically weak on his own. This is evident as Samus was easily able to overpower him with three Power Beam Shots, though the power beam appears to be more powerful in cutscenes than in actual gameplay. Also, the frontal shield on his armor can be temporarily deactivated by overloading the generator on his back. His armorsuit also contains a fragile mini reactor that can easily be destroyed with the Morph Ball's arsenal. Logbook entries Other This is the music heard when battling Ghor: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hvpE-cHlgeE&feature=related. Trivia *Ghor can be seen undergoing a biohazard scan in the Security Station on the G.F.S. Olympus when Samus first enters the room. He can be scanned while he is in the containment area. He can be seen scratching his head, even though his brain appears to be encased. *Dark Samus utilizes Ghor's large, spinning Plasma beam in conjunction with a Dark Echo during the battle against Samus on Phaaze, as well as other attacks belonging to the other bounty hunters. Dark Samus most likely acquired their attacks from absorbing them with her ghost-like form. *Ghor has three locations where he can be scanned, whereas Gandrayda has two and Rundas has three (possibly four including his scan before he is battled). *It is stated in Space Pirate Data that Ghor went to the Pirate Homeworld after being corrupted and became a Pirate Commander along with Gandrayda, as Pirate Lore makes references to 'Commander Ghor' and 'Mistress Gandrayda' returning with Dark Samus. *Noticeably, Ghor's voice becomes deeper when he is inside his armorsuit. This is due to the fact that his armorsuit alters his personality, making him violent. *Strangely, when Ghor fires his shoulder missiles, he cannot be damaged even without his faceplate. *Samus dodges Ghor's attacks twice whereas she uses it once on other beings. *When Samus meets Ghor right after purging Aurora Unit 217's Phazon Corruption, he says, "The network's been severed. You have no chance of destroying the Seed, unless you restore the Aurora Unit." When he says the part, "unless you restore the Aurora Unit", his voice seems a bit more gentle than before. This can either be due to the game giving the player natural information on what to do next, or because Ghor's good side came through for one last time, allowing him to tell Samus the best thing to do in order to return SkyTown the way it was (most likely the latter, as Aurora Unit 217 would have told Samus how to fix it anyway). **The door he uses to escape from Samus in this scene opens when he clicks his fingers, but it does not open even when the AU regains control of SkyTown. *Ghor is also the name of one of Afghanistan's provinces, which dates back to 5000 BCE. *Originally the Fuel Gel seen during the fight was strongly believed to have leaked out of Ghor's armorsuit. However, if the cutscene is looked at more closely, Samus' Gunship sputters liquid out of its thrusters as it flys away. *Ghor is the only of the three hunters not to have an entrance theme. On the UK Corruption website, his battle theme is known as Track_12 in the music player. *Ghor's appearance strongly resembles that of a Space Pirate Militia. *Ghor appears similar to the Star Wars character General Grievous as they both are war veterans that were horribly injured and had to replace most of their body with cybernetics. **In turn, SkyTown resembles Cloud City from Star Wars. In addition, Ghor's mission bears many similarities to bounty hunter Boba Fett's mission on Cloud City. Fett was hired to help the Galactic Empire to help them overrun the airborne facility and capture Han Solo in carbonite. Similarly, Ghor was helping the Pirates to overrun SkyTown and destroy Samus and the Aurora Unit. *Ghor's armorsuit resembles Metal Gear Rex from Konami's Metal Gear series. *Ghor is the second boss to be fought on a Landing Site in Corruption; the Berserker Lord is the first. *When Ghor becomes fully corrupted, his appearance only changes slightly, as opposed to the drastic changes of other corrupted creatures. This may have to do with Ghor being 6% organic. Ghor's brain turns a darker shade of red. His armorsuit also changes, acquiring blue sections with red dots; its 'claws' have also turned blue. Blue Phazon projections are also present on Ghor's body. *For some reason, Ghor has two PED symbols: one on his chest and one on his back under his neck. This could be the fact that he is both organic and mechanical, or the fact that Ghor himself and his amorsuit were corrupted so he needed two PEDs to help control the Phazon. *Shortly before Ghor is devoured by Dark Samus, his armor explodes in a very similar manner to the Game Over of Super Metroid, Metroid Fusion and Metroid: Zero Mission, where Samus' Power Suit explodes, leaving her in her Justin Bailey or Zero Suit. *The scene where Ghor battles the Berserker Knight in his armorsuit is similar to the climax of Aliens, where Ripley battles the stowaway Queen Alien with a cargo loader. The armorsuit resembles the cargo loader and the Berserker Lord resembles the Alien Queen. *Ghor also appears in an unlockable Diorama in the Bonus Gallery. He is being attacked by Samus Aran, and strangely the Chozo Ghosts from the first Metroid Prime appear to be praying in a circle around them. *Interestingly, the battle with Ghor bears several similarities to fighting Quads in Echoes, including a very similar spin attack and the fact a glowing panel descends below his body after performing said spin attack just like them. Whether or not a similar technology is involved in both is currently unknown. Gallery Image:GhorDiorama.jpg|Ghor's Diorama appearance with the Chozo Ghosts. Image:GhorDiorama2.jpg|Ghor Diorama 2. Image:GhorDiorama3.jpg|Ghor Diorama 3. Image:Ghor_challenges.jpg Image:Ghor_3.jpg File:Corrupted Ghor.jpg|Ghor stunned. Image:Ghor_Missiles.jpg|Ghor fires Missiles. Image:Ghor_2.jpg|Ghor absorbs the Fuel Gel. Image:Ghor_Laser.jpg|Ghor fires his Plasma Beam. File:Ghor_rip.png|A rip of Ghor from Corruption. File:Metroidposter.jpg|''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' References ru:Гор es:Ghor de:Ghor Category:Characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Bosses Category:Galactic Federation Category:GFS Olympus Category:Norion Category:Elysia Category:SkyTown Category:Deceased Category:Cyborgs Category:Derek Bonikowski Category:Ghor Category:Rogue